Wallis Gloom
(page under construction) Category:Characters Summary Wallis Gloom is a famous magician, if not the most famous magician in Gloomverse who hires Assistant after she is kicked out of her house. Talented and handsome, he keeps his magic mysterious to the public which is one of many the reasons many people find him intriguing. Personality To the public eye, he puts on a charming, confident personality but Wallis can be a bit "Crazy" at times, especially if something annoys him. He can also be obnoxious and rude time to time, which assistant finds out soon enough. It is shown Wallis does care about those close to him however and would do anything to protect his family or loved ones. Wallis is shown to be a little dense sometimes, but he could also be very generous and considerate creating a clash between his personalities. This could be due to Wallis putting on multiples facades to hide his true magic, as well as being scared all the time as Wallis later reveals himself. Relationships Harold Gloom Wallis is Harold's older brother. Wallis and Harold were close brothers when they were young but Wallis grows apart from Harold after an incident with Wallis' magic which consequently makes Harold's limbs invisible and irreversible. Although an accident, Wallis blames himself for this and distances himself, closing up his true feelings further and putting on different fronts with Harold. As the comic continues, Harold and Wallis appear to grow closer and Wallis later even opens up to his family (Petunia and Harold) about himself. Petunia Petunia is Wallis' mother and one of the people closest to Wallis. Petunia is one of the only people who Wallis is truly afraid of disappointing. Petunia brings out another side of Wallis that contradicts his usual personality. Wallis has a soft spot for his mother. Assistant (Rylie) After hiring assistant out of pity, Wallis hassles her along with his brother Harold. Wallis and Assistant clashes a lot with each other but they also have a fun-loving relationship and Wallis is very much generous with her. As the comic continues, they grow even closer and Wallis even confides in her about his true feelings after closing himself out for so long. She is the first person Wallis fully opens up to. Seaweed Seaweed is Wallis' best friend since a young age, and have a very buddy-buddy, chill relationship. Seaweed knows and understands a lot about Wallis, including why he acts the way he does. She helps out Wallis with many things and they get along well. Mooching Hobo (Amadeus) Wallis is not very fond of Mooching hobo at first and finds him annoying. He complains about hobo being at his house, "getting his poor all over the place". When hobo gives an encouraging speech to the group, after the magic show incident, Wallis lashes out on him criticizing him for pretending everything is good when it isn't. But later, after opening up to others, Wallis talks to Hobo and apologizes as well. Although not best friends, they appear to be on friendly terms after this. It is later revealed Mooching hobo is actually Wallis' father, who Wallis did not seem to have the best relationship with, as Seaweed states "he's got serious baggage about that" referring to Wallis' dad leaving.